


21

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Basketball Haught, F/F, Fluff, How can I not write basketball playing Nicole now, Thirsty Waverly, Wynonna the annoying big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Nicole plays basketball and Waverly can't keep her hands to herself.





	21

**Author's Note:**

> I know. This has probably been done a whole bunch of times by now, but come on! That artwork by [ scarykrystal](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbDdhX3FRzL/?taken-by=scarykrystal) is amazing and I love it so much.

Nicole dribbled the ball, Dolls guarding her, eyes roaming, trying to figure out her next move. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, her neck, her collarbones. Her hair was sweat soaked, tied back into a small ponytail. She finally made a decision and she snapped into action. She faked then darted her way around Dolls, ran towards the ring, then jumped to make the shot. The ball spun around the ring once before it finally fell through with a soft swishing sound.

She pumped her fist in victory. Another point against Dolls.

She took the hem of her tank top and used it to swipe the sweat off her face, exposing her toned abs and a bit of her black sports bra. She turned towards the spectators watching their one-on-one game. Jeremy was busy cheering Dolls on. Doc seemed perplexed by what’s going on, but seemed to be enjoying it anyway. Wynonna was throwing creative insults at both her _and_ Dolls. And then there was Waverly. Waverly was sitting at the bleachers with one leg crossed over the other, her hands pressed suspiciously close to her crotch. She was biting at her lower lips, her eyes never leaving Nicole, dark and smoldering.

Nicole just smirked back, then decided to blow a kiss at her girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Wynonna had caught that exchange and made a gagging noise at the both of them. Waverly just elbowed her sister in the ribs, then returned her kiss.

Last play. Nicole had the ball and she’s only two points away from winning. Once again, she dribbled the ball. She expertly moved, muscles straining and twitching under her skin. One final jump and the ball soared. It landed cleanly through the ring, swishing through the net. Nicole yelled victoriously, doing a little cute jig on the court. Dolls stood with his hands on his hips, smiling nonetheless. Cheers erupted from the sideline, even from Jeremy. (And one Haught based pun from Wynonna, of course.)

“Good game, Haught.” Dolls stretched out his hand, the basketball under his other. Nicole grabbed his hand and shook it. “You, too, Dolls,” she said, a little breathless. “I’ll win next time,” Dolls said matter-of-factly. “You can try, Dolls, you can try,” Nicole laughed.

The two of them walked back towards their friends. Jeremy immediately went up to Dolls, shoving a drink towards him. He then rattled off a bunch of facts and statistics that’ll supposedly help Dolls with his game. Dolls just chugged the bottle and nodded, pretending that he was actually paying attention to Jeremy.

Wynonna reached Nicole before Waverly did. “Haught Damn, didn’t know you were that good!” Wynonna smacked Nicole on the back of her shoulder. “You showed up stick-up-his-ass there.”

Nicole chuckled. “Yeah, I guess all that basketball in high school and college helped.”

“Are you kidding? She’s the star of her high school basketball team _and_ she got an athletic scholarship.” Waverly was now standing in front of Nicole, offering her a bottle. “My baby’s the best.”

Nicole smiled and took the bottle. She threw her head back and took big gulps from the bottle, her throat bobbing. Waverly followed the line of her neck and unconsciously started working on her lower lip again.

"Thanks, baby,” Nicole said. She grabbed the hem of her tank top again and went to wipe her face. She did that to get the sweat off her face, but she also did that just to see the reaction she can get out of her girlfriend. Sure enough, as soon as she lowered her top, she can feel a hand grabbing at it and pulling her closer. Waverly was now pressed against her front, both of her hands on Nicole’s hips.

Nicole chuckled. “Baby, I’m all sweaty.” She looked down at her girlfriend. Waverly’s eyes were dark pools of want and arousal. When she spoke, her voice was low and husky. “I don’t care. Take me home.”

“Oh my god, I’m still here, you two! What am I, chopped liver?”

Nicole and Waverly turned their heads towards Wynonna. Nicole just laughed and Waverly was both mortified and pissed. “Go away, Wynonna.”

“Jeez, okay, love you, too, baby sis.” Wynonna held up her hands in surrender. “Guess we won’t be seeing you at Shorty’s tonight.”

“Weeeelll,” Nicole dragged out.

“Nicole,” Waverly said shortly. “Take. Me. _Home_.”

“But baby, it’s free flow beer tonight,” she whined.

“I’ll let you use it.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows. “You mean…”

“Yes. Come on, let’s go.” Waverly took Nicole’s arm and started dragging her towards her jeep.

“Have fun! Stay hydrated! Don’t forget to use protection!” Wynonna yelled after them.

“Goodbye Wynonna!” Waverly yelled, not looking back. She loves her sister but she’s so annoying sometimes. Nicole just waved her goodbye to the rest of the gang.

“Where’s wayhaught going?” Jeremy piped up.

“Nowhere you want to be, Jeremy. Not unless you want to be scarred for life.” Wynonna patted his shoulder. Jeremy scrunched up his face.

“Come on, gang, time for me to put Doc out of business,” Wynonna said.

Doc just sighed and shook his head. Better make sure to let his bartender know to cut her off later, both for her sake and his own.

Waverly made Nicole drive her jeep all the way to Nicole’s house. Waverly couldn’t keep her hands to herself the whole drive, and let’s just say that Nicole almost crashed the jeep three times before they reached her house.

They entered the house, barely able to keep their hands off of each other. They crashed against each other as soon as they closed the front door behind them, Waverly pushing Nicole against the wall. She grabbed the back of Nicole’s head and started feverishly making out with her.

Nicole pulled back a bit to take a breath. Instead of stopping, Waverly diverted her attention to the skin at the crook of Nicole’s neck. Nicole closed her eyes and sighed “Mmmph, baby, I didn’t know jocks turned you on.”

Waverly looked up, one hand slowly crawling under Nicole’s top, caressing taut, sweaty skin.

“Oh, you have no idea.”


End file.
